Hetalia Oneshots
by XxElsiechanxX
Summary: Just some oneshots I write time over time.
1. Angels are Angels (OC x Japan)

Angels are Angels (OC x Japan)

Mexico sighed as she stared up at the sky, swinging her legs around as she sat on the wooden floored passages on the edge of Japan's house. Japan had just left to get some tea and snacks.

Her mind started wandering as she looked at a cloud shaped like the White House, and vaguely remembered what had happened a few months ago.

-Flashback Start-

"Hey America, where is the World Meeting?" Mexico spoke into the old-fashioned telephone, holding the speaker close, not having a very loud voice.

"So you're finally going to one?" America explained.

Mexioc flinched a little as his voice boomed throuhg her ears. It was always so unexpectedly loud, and although she called him a lot these days, she was still surprised over it.

"Um...yes. So where is it going to be held?"

"The White House in Washington!" America shouted immediately. "See you next week then!"

"Uh, sure." And with that, she hung up with a sigh.

Them she went to the World Meeting the following week.

Mexico nervously approached the looming White House hovering over her, its shadows enveloping her as she walked closer. She was worrying over little details. What if no one noticed her, or if they didn't like her?

She timidly pulled on the frilly white ribbon on her flowing black hair, her matching white summer dress blwoing in the wind. Carefully, she climbed up the steps, her bright white sandals making a 'flip flop' sounds. She slowly pushed open the heavy white doors, the coldness of the gold-colored handle seeping the warmness from her hands.

She took a carefully-planned step into the building, and her eyes scanned the hallways for a familiar blond-haired, glasses-wearing, hamburger-loving man.

"Yay~!" A cheerful, childish voice yelled happily in a sing-song voice.

Startled, she quickly turned around to face the speaker.

He was a medium-sized man, with blissful brown eyes and short spread-out brown hair, a curl on the left side of his head. He was wearing a blue military uniform, with a black leather belt and shiny black boots.

His sparkling brown eyes met her surprised black ones.

"Um...who are you?" Mexico questioned curiously.

"Oh, are you a new country?" The man queried couriously, eyeballing the seemingly shy country.

"U-um...I'm Mexico..." she muttered inperceptibly, avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

"Mexico?" The nation confirmed, having ignored the fact that she had murmured that as quietly she could.

She nodded shyly, and shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm North Italy!" The brown-haired individual introduced himself, and stuck out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you!"

Mexico stared at the hand for a few seconds before grasping it gently with her own. They shook hands vigourously, and let go.

"It's...nice to meet you too..." Mexico smiles slightly.

-Flashback End-

Mexico glanced at the nearby bamboo, barely hidden behind the towering Japanese flowers. She was reminded faintly of pandas, who were her favorite animal, thanks to China.

-Flashback Start-

For the umpteenth time, Mexico was stranded on an island.

Dragged along by the Axis pals, they had gotten shipwrecked on an unknown tropical island, and were seperated on impact.

She had been looking for the all day, without success. Finally, the worn-out girl plopped down onto the warm summer beach sand, the sun setting into the distance. The marine-blue ocean was glittering brightly, so it was a wonderful sight.

The black-haired girl started trailing hee finger through the soft sand, drawing small circles and humming a small, catchy tune.

All of a sudden, she felt something gently nudge her arm. Surprised, she jumped up into a fighting (or self-defensive) stance, and her eyes unexpectedly turned hazel.

"I...I know k-karate!" she yelled unconvincingly.

A pair of soft brown eyes met her insecure hazel ones.

She blinked at the baby panda, and vice versa.

Mexico kneeled down onto the sand, and the panda slowly crawled towards her.

"Are you lost?" she asked soothingly, gently patting the panda on its head. "I'm lost too."

The panda tilted its head slightly, as though it could really understand.

Mexico could already feel a friendly bond between her and the panda. Assuming that she was going to be there for a while anyways, she started telling the panda about everything; her financial problems, the drug wars, crime, her own personal problems...all while clutching the baby panda in her arms.

She picked up a slight rustle behind her and flinched for the second time that evening. The tiny panda in her lap looked up at the girl questioningly.

"Wh-who's there?" she called uncertainly.

A head popped out of the bushes, covered with twigs and leaves. "Ni hao~!"

Mexico examined the stranger. He was a short man, his unnaturally long black hair put back in a simple ponytail. When he stood up, Mexico could see that he was wearing a red Chinese outfit.

"Who are you?" she repeated, craning her neck back to glance at the approaching man.

He squatted down next to the two. "Dui bu qi* for scaring you like that! Wo shi** China, aru~!"

Mexico stared at the nation apprehensively before replying. "Um...I'm Mexico..."

The panda jumped into China's outstretched arms, and he clutched it tightly to his chest.

"Oh, was he yours?" she queried.

China nodded vigourously. "Dui bu qi if he caused you any trouble..." He brightened up all of a sudden. "That's right! Are you hungry?"

At that moment, her stomach growled, and she blushed with embarrasement.

"Thought so!" He laughed. "The Chinatown at this island has really good fried rice!"

He grabbed her hand, and she felt her blush come back as he dragged her towards the forest.

She wasn't sure why she was tagging along with this country she had just met, yet she felt a friendly aura around the man.

"Oh yeah!" He stopped suddenly, and Mexico bumped into his back.

"Yes?" she responded, rubbing her head.

"This baby panda is quite fond of you." He faced Mexico and motioned at the panda in his arms. "I bet he would love to be your pet-"

"Really?" He didn't need to finish. Mexico immediately squeaked happily, "Of course!" Forgetting that China was practically a complete stranger, and glomped him excitedly.

"Bu ke qi~***" China grinned at the overexcited nation.

-Flashback End-

The young girl gently touched her pocket, and felt a lump. A bit surprised, she pulled it out.

It was an iPod.

More memories washed over her.

-Flashback Start-

"Mexico! I'm so glad you're here!" Italy glomped the unnerved nation.

"So am I~!" she responded excitedly, her currently orange eyes sparkling with anticipation. "I can't wait to meet the other countries too, especially Germany."

She had known Italy for a while now, and she was visiting his house for the umpteenth time. She was always excited to, since he made the best pasta she had ever eaten.

Slipping into the front door, she followed Italy towards the living room.

Once they had reached the living room, she saw another man she had never met before.

The stranger was tall, and his blonde hair was straight and military-styles, very formal. He was wearing a stiff blue army uniform.

"Oh, Germany!" Italy called. "You haven't met Mexico yet, right?"

Mexico stared at 'Germany' as he looked at them menacingly, scaring her.

"I don't think so," he replied gruffly. "Nice to meet you."

Mexico could barely stutter. This man was intimidating! "N-nice to meet you too...Now if you'll excuse me..." She quickly shuffled out, headed to the music room to calm herself down a bit.

"What's with Mexico?" Italy questioned.

Mexico timidly picked up a classical guitar and examined it carefully. Italy owned good-quality guitars, she decided.

She sat down in a lone chair and took out her iPod from her pocket. Scrolling through the manuscripts she had in her phone, she finally decided on a sonata, something Austria had recently composed. It was a cute song.

And so, she positioned her fingers on the guitar and started to play, making up words as she went along.

Soon, she finished.

"You have a cute voice." Someone commented.

"Wh-who's there?" She nearly dropped the guitar on the hard wood floor, but caught it by its neck just in time.

Germany stepped into the room. "It's me, Germany."

She froze up with fright. "Hola Mr. G-Germany..."

He looked down onto the floor, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You should sing more..."

-Flashback End-

Mexico smiled. That had been the first time someone heard her singing, and Germany had said it was good...

She set down her iPod beside her.

"Gomenasai for the long wait. The tea took a long time to warm up." Japan sat down quietly beside her, holding a tray of tea and snacks.

"Gracias amigo." She grabbed a cracker and started nibbling on it.

There was a silence between us for a moment.

Finally...

"Mexico-san?" Japan asked.

"Yes?" Mexico glanced at his brown eyes.

"Remember when we first met?"

Mexico nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I do. At a ramen shop, right?" She giggled. "You ate so much."

"Hai, I did." He smiled. "That was the best day of my life."

"The best day of your life? Why?" Mexico asked questioningly.

"Because I...I met you." Japan smiled brightly and put his hand ontop of Mexico's.

Mexico blushed profusely. "That was the best day of my life too..."

"...ashite imasu, Mexico-san."

"Yo te quiero, Japan..."

*Sorry, in Chinese.

**I am..., in Chinese.

***You're welcome, in Chinese.


	2. Fallen (Canada x Hungary)

Fallen (Canada x Hungary)

"Canadia! Canadia!" Her emerald green eyes sparkled at the sight of the blonde man walking towards her, the evening sun glowing behind him.

"Ah...Miss Hungary..." The Canadian greeted the excited girl with a small wave and a light kind smile, his breath floating slightly in the chilly air.

"I'm glad I found you~! Come, let's do something!" The brown-haired girl grabbed his slightly cold hand, and Canada blushed slightly.

"Wh-where are we going?" He asked in confusion, as the Hungarian girl dragged him along somewhere.

"Oh, I don't know." She stopped in her tracks, making the Canadian bump into her suddenly.

"Eh, please try to think before you act." Rubbing his head painfully, one of his violet eyes was closed as he stared up at his rash companion.

She turned to her friend. "Where do YOU want to go?"

Canada scanned his brain, and a place shone bright in his mind. "Um...I'll lead the way."

"Sure~!" Hungary adjusted the petite delicate flower in her hair as she smiled brightly.

Adjusting his glasses, he walked briskly through the cobblestone streets, greeting a few strangers now and then, before arriving at a dimly lit park.

"I've never seen this place before!" The grinning girl exclaimed, rubbing her hands together with excitement.

"We're not quite there yet..." He fixed his heavy tan winter coat before proceeding to the designated place.

They walked in utter silence, not even a mouse was heard.

Finally...

"Wow!"

The clearing, covered with snow, was surrounded by thick pines.

"That's not all." Canada reached into his pocket and pulled out a button.

"Hey, what does that button do?"

In response, he pushed it, and all through the clearing, the trees lit up with colorful Christmas lights.

"Merry Christmas."

"Ah, it's beautiful! Thank you Canadia!" Hungary huggled the nation.

"You're welcome..." Canada replied.

All at once, Hungary kissed Canada on the cheek.

"Wh-what...?" Canada immediately blushed profusely.

"Merry Christmas, Canadia." She grinned happily.


	3. Inspiration (England x Reader)

Inspiration (England x Reader)

The hallway was eerily soundless and empty as you fiddled with the dial on your number lock. Counterclockwise, clockwise, counterclockwise. Your locker swings open and you grab a small white plastic bagg before slamming it shut.

It was time for rehearsal.

This year, the play was based on one of Shakespeare's earlier masterpieces, the ever-so-famous Romeo and Juliet. You had tried out for Juliet but failed, ending up as the backup instead. So you ended up signing up for crew, just to be near...nevermind.

You locked your locker and strolled down the echoing hallway, with the exception of a few people milling about.

"Hey, _!" a familiar voice called out.

You twirled around to receive a very enthusiastic glomp from your best friend, Ally.

"Hey Al," you replied, unfazed, although smiling slightly.

"Jeez, you're always so mature!" Ally pouted, her blue eyes showing melachonly. "But then again, it's always interesting!"

"Suit yourself," you retorted, throwing the bag over your shoulder. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"Right! I can't afford to be late again!" Ally grabbed your hand and dragged you all the way to the auditorium, her short blonde hair flying as she sprinted.

You managed to get there in time, thanks to Ally and her agility.

"Is everyone here yet?" the drama teacher called.

You adjusted your glasses before counting the number of heads in the room, and found one missing.

The teacher did the same, and checked their name off when he saw them. "Mr. Arthur Kirkland is not present," he stated, looking under his glasses at his clipboard.

Whispers went through the crowd, especially one especially-loud voice that belonged to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, "hero-like" boy named Alfred, that stated that Arthur was later then him for once.

Ally turned to you, blue eyes mischevious. "i guess you can't stare at your dear Arthur now," she teased playfully, in a crooning tone.

"Quiet." You blushed slightly before thinking up a comeback. "Why don't you go flirt with Alfred, like you always do?"

It was common practice for you two to tease each other now. Ally knew that you had a crush on Arthur, and you knew your best friend had a crush on Alfred. Who could resist teasing the other.

As your best friend blushed a light pink, the doors suddenly slammed open violently. A blonde man with emerald green eyes stumbled into the auditorium, clearly out of breath. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"You're late, Mr. Kirkland." The drama teacher marked a check next to his name. "If you're late to the performance tomorrow, we'll have your understudy have the role."

"I understand." Arthur took a seat at the front, still a bit out of breath.

"_ ! _ ! Are you already daydreaming?" Ally's voice snapped you out of your thoughts. "The minute he comes in, you've already bought a ticket and went to Lovesick Land?"

You attempted to hit her with your bag but failed.

"Ehem..." The teacher stepped onto the stage and addresed the cast and crew. "For the past few months, we have preparing this play. I expect the best out of each and every one of you. Now, let's change into our costumes and start the last dress rehearsal!"

A cheer met this brief pep talk.

You leaned back against the small green bench on stage left, still clutching your bag. Sighing, you slid it under. You know that you're not going to ever need the Juliet costume, ever.

Peeking out of the curtains slightly, you spot Arthur reciting his lines.

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." You love how dramatic he said his lines. They flowed brilliantly, and-

"Oi! That's our cue!" Ally whispered hoarsly into your ear.

"Right!"

It was performance night, and the actor for Juliet still wasn't here.

You paced backstage anxiously. You were all ready to perform if the actress didn't show up, but there was a slim chance you would even get to perform anyway.

"Agh! She's not coming! _! You're playing Juliet now!" The drama teacher called.

"_! This is your big chance!" Ally exclaimed excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!"

You could only nod as you went to change.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative."

You were supposed to pretend to fall, but instead, you accidently tripped and fell while the curtains closed.

And you just happened to fall onto Arthur.

And you just happened to...kiss.

"I-I'm sorry!" You pushed yourself up and gently touched your lips.

"It's fine, _," Arthur replied, looking up at you. "I actually sort of enjoyed it. N-Not that it means anything, of course."

"Eh, really now...?"

AND ROMEO AND JULIET LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

"What do you mean, we lived happily ever after?"


	4. Spontaneous (Fem Austria x Canada)

Spontaneous (Fem!Austria x Canada)

Cordial music drifted down the hectic streets of the neighbouring metropolis as Anneliese strolled gracefully down the streets in her habitual manner. She perked up her ears; she was accustumed to the style and custom in the art of the melodious piano, but the harmonious, pleasant-sounding tune she perceived was delightful to the everyday musician's ear.

She trailed after the wondrous sounds, even commencing to humming the sweet melody with this corded instrument, each pluck resounding within her deep mind. As though she were drifting, she carefully treaded forward, not wanting to interrupt the euphonious descant.

At long last, she finally stepped forward to meet the miraculous instrumentalist. Even though that it seemed he had perhaps the most quietest voice in the entire world (or at least on that street), he had the best mellifluous vocal sound she had ever heard.

As he concluded the small tune that had set her on an edge of glory, she clapped soundlessly. "That was wonderful."

He peered at her through his roughly-framed brown glasses, his light violet orbs shining through them with gratitude and a tiny hint at surprise. "Th-thanks..." he murmured softly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously with his left hand, holding his precious guitar in the other.

Anneliese gazed down at his case, where there were only a few meager coins. "Why aren't you noticed?" she whispered quizzically, glancing at the blonde-haired performer.

"Well, I'm usually ignored..." He motioned to the rest of the street. "Everyone is to busy to stop by and listen. You're the first person who has ever stopped by." He quietly set down his guitar. "I guess I should get going..."

"Wait!"

Even she surprised herself with the desperation you could hear in her voice. He looked up with astonishment.

"Please wait! I sincerely enjoy your music..." She placed her hand on the hand grasping the guitar softly. "Please...play at least one more song..."

He gazed into her eyes, full of emotion. Finally, he nodded quickly and prepared himself for the next song. "Um...it's called Barcarole by Napoleon Coste..."

Venice Boat Song? She questioned his selection of music by instinct, but quickly dismissed the thought.

As he started with a simple two-note chord and a pattern and rhythm of three to each phrase, she really felt the emotion poured into this simple yet elegant piece. As he played, Anneliese drifted along in a small rhythmic dance, while all the time, no one noticed the twosome on the side of the street, everyone indeed having no time to stop by for even a few seconds.

The performance was quite short, yet adding to the beauty of the rhythm, since boat songs were not meant to be very lengthy at all, or else they wold be a tad repetitive.

The girl turned to face the baffled man. "Excuse me for my impoliteness, but what is your name?"

"Me? O-oh...It's Matthew. Matthew Williams," the boy responded quietly and carefully, looking a bit petrified.

"I'm Anneliese. Anneliese Edelstein. Pleasure to meet you."


	5. Vacation (China x Reader)

Vacation (China x Reader)

"Arriving at Beinjing, China. Please make sure to buckle your seatbelts securely as we land. Thank you for flying with us this afternoon and have a nice day!"

You yawned as you clipped the metal seatbelt to its counterpart. Packing up your things, you zipped up your (f/c) backpack and placed it in the empty seat beside you.

As the seatbelt light above you lit up, you flipped open your outdated cell phone and checked that text one more time. "Your tour guide should be waiting for you at the airport."

You had won a contest for a trip to China, including tour, hotel, and food expenses. Even though you weren't sure whether to go or not, your friends convinced you otherwise.

You quickly snapped the cell shut as the pilot asked everyone to turn off all their electronics.

After finally finding yuour luggage, a thick leather suticase that matched your heavy carry-on, you grabbed the handle and followed the crowd to the outer part of the terminal, the area where visitors were permitted to be.

Once you got there, you realized that it was China; all the signs were written in Chinese! You started panicking. What if they had written your name in Chinese? You did study a bit of Chinese before you came, but it didn't help in this case.

"Aiyah! Wan le! (I'm late!)" someone called out unexpectedly.

You were startled by this sudden outburst of words, as was a few others. and you turned to face the perpetrator.

At first glance, the person looked like a girl, with black hair fashioned into a simple ponytail. However, after more careful examination, you noticed that he was actually a man.

His golden brown eyes flickered around in panic until he spotted you. "Oh, are you _?" he asked me in accented English (thankfully!). You nodded carefully.

"Aiyah, that's great!" He stuck out his hand. "My name is Yao Wang, and I will be your tour guide, aru~!"

"Um...nice to meet you too..." You shook his hand while staring absentmindedly at Yao. He seems like a nice guy, you thought. And handsome, too!

You mentally slapped yourself. Hey _, snap out of it! You're supposed to be enjoying China, not a simple tour guide!

"_?"

As you drifted out of your thoughts, you noticed that he was staring at you, clearly worried. You finally noticed that your hand was still interlinked with his, from the handshake.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, Mr. China!" The words slipped out of your mouth.

"Mr. China?" He thought about it for a moment. "That sounds cute~. Go right ahead, aru!"

"Haha...thanks..."


	6. In Memory (China x Japan)

In Memory (China x Japan)

Yao was just about ready to get to bed. He had taken a nice, long bath and had already brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas.

Once he entered his bedroom, he flopped onto the bed, utterly tired.

Today had been a long day. He had planned a day with Kiku, his humble little brother, at the Japanese garden his brother had always taken him to when they were little. However, they started fighting...

-Flashback-

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me Tsubaki is important to the Sket Dance plot, brother!"

-End-

Yeah, that was pretty much it. Once he had stomped home, his anger dissapated.

And that night, Sket Dance's next episode came out.

"Aiyah, Tsubaki and Bossun are twins?!" He had choked on his rice as he watched it on TV at 6pm.

So now he was just lying on the bed, not wanting to apologize for the argument, even though he knew he should.

Not long after that, he fell asleep...

...

It was a long time ago. Yao was still taking care of Kiku. After a lot of arguing, Yao finally gave the Japanese kid his own room. After getting him to settle down, Yao headed to his own room, now childless.

Falling asleep seemed harder, now that he was alienized again. The cold space on the other side of the bed felt strange.

Yao rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. I bet that little tykester's already fast asleep, he thought to himself as condolences. I should get to sleep too, aru.

All of a sudden, the bedroom door slid open. There stood Kiku, with his little white pillow clutched in his hand.

"Kiku?" He was surprised, but a little part of him felt relieved.

"I can't fall asleep." The statement was plain and simple. "So I came here to sleep with you."

...

The Chinese man woke up in a flash when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's there?" he demanded, springing out of his bed swiftly.

The door slid open silently.

"...Kiku?"

Kiku nodded. "I came here to apologize. What I did was wrong of me."

Yao slowly smiled. "That's okay, aru."

All of a sudden, an idea formed in his mind. "...want to stay here for the night?"

His brother looked shocked, but in a happy way. "That sounds good."

The elder smiled happily, as happy as he was the old days.


	7. Advice from a Mountain(Austria x Reader)

Advice from a Mountain (Austria x Reader)

"Come on, Roddy! Let's go hiking together!" you insisted, trying to drag the sullen Austrian out of his beloved abode.

"I do not see your reasoning clearly. There is no point in leaving my residence," he replied, struggling calmly.

"Aw, but wouldn't it be fun?" you retorted.

After finally managing to dump him into your car, you ignited the engine and drove towards the destination.

"So where is it that we're heading to?" Roderich queried, sitting in the back with his tea set and cakes he stubbornly refused to leave behind.

"The mountain, of course!" you answered cheerfully, (e/c) eyes sparkling with excitement.

After a bit of hiking, the Austrian admitted defeat and sat down on his hiking bag, clearly already exhausted.

You stood back to marvel at the scene of Roderich, hiking!

"What are you looking at, _?" he inquired, looking at you strangely.

"Nothing~!" You grinned jauntily. "Shall we move on?"

"If we must." The country slowly got up. "But you must carry my bag. I do not want dirt on my clothes."

"Sure!" you chirped.

The journey was tedious. You had to stop many times to wait for your hiking companion, who was not only slow but complained a lot.

"Roddy, just a bit more!" you urged him on. The end was near, you could tell. Even now, Roderich was constantly taking breaks, although he seemed a bit more enthusiastic than before, even starting to carry his own bag. You encouraged him to spread his limits to the sky- well, the mountain.

All of a sudden, the trail stopped to reveal the top of the mountain.

"Yaay! We did it, Roddy, we did it!" You grabbed his hand, despite his protests, and sprinted up and down the last stretches.

"But!" You stopped abruptly, and the countrry stumbled into you. He mumbled an apology and stepped back. "That was a tiny mountain!" You turned to face him. "Let's climb a bigger one next time, kay?"

"Okay…"


	8. Enough,You Bloody Idiot(England xReader)

Enough, You Bloody Idiot! (England x Reader)

Lounging around in your dorm room, you were rereading your favorite manga when someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" you called cheerfully. Putting on your sneakers, you yawned as you walked over to the door and opened it.

"Arthur! ...what a surprise." You immediately felt glomy. You and Arthur starting despising each other the minute you stepped into the classroom four months ago as a mere transfer student.

"Yes, I thought so too." He spoke formally, his British accent active. His emerald green eyes scanned your face for a reaction.

"So, tell me," you demanded. "What do you want?" Your face expressed a sign of menance as you waited for a reply.

"I want you to help me with something," he answered dutifully. "You know those rumors flying around?"

You groaned in frustration. "Thanks for reminding me…" You and Arthur's classes were all the same, so everyone noticed how close you are (who fights when they're far away from their opponent?). Therefore, the rumors were very vast, mostly about how you guys are dating, et cetera. "So what about them?

"I need you..to go to the dance with me."

Arthur knocked on your door. "I'm coming!" you called, doing a quick scan to make sure everything looked okay before heading to the door.

You opened the door. There was an awkward silence for a while. Then you said, "You look...stunning."

He was wearing an extremely dapper black suit, with a red rose pinned over his heart. It had looked like he tried to make his hair straight, but it was still a bit messy.

He blushed a bit. "Thank you. You look...pretty."

You were wearing a simple dress that matched your (insert eye color) eyes. A necklance and earring set adorned your neck and ears, and a simple ribbon tied your hair up.

"Shall we go?" he asked politely in a forced way.

"Wait, let's go over this again," you answered, arms crossed.

Arthur sighned. "I need you and me to go to the dance, then pretend to fight and break up. N-not that we're dating, of course," he added.

"Are you sure it'll work?" you asked. "I don't want MORE rumors…"

"I'm sure," he stated confidently.

"Alright, then let's go." You gave yourself a head start so you were a few paces ahead of hi,.

Once you started to catch the hum of the pounding music, Arthur caught up.

"Wait a second."

You turned around to face him. "What?"

"Shouldn't we…" he motioned at his and my hand.

"Oh hell no!" You retracted your hand from sight.

Arthur frowned. "You leave me no choice." He quickly grabbed my other hand and started pulling me along.

"I hate you!" You yelled at him, struggling to get out of his tight grip.

"I hate you too! Now shut up and stop struggling, you b-bloody idiot!" he stammered awkwardly. "D-do you think I want to do this?"

You noticed that his hand was really warm, in contrast to your frozen hand. In addition, you felt your eyes glued to his back, and it felt a bit…_No, stop!_ you yelled at yourself. _This is to get rid of the rumors! Nothing else! Absolutely nothing! Remember, I hate him!_

"We're here," Arthur mumbled, so only you could hear. "Hurry up and get beside me!"

"Okay, okay," you muttered back at you neared the spacious gym the dance was in.

"IDs, please," the man at the door said in a monotone voice.

You flashed your ID at the man, and he nodded. Arthur did the same, and you both entered the gym.

Arthur grabbed your hand again as soon as you two entered. You stared at him menancingly, and he just whispered under his breath, "Look nice, we're dating, right?"

You gave him one last silent snarl before putting on a nice poker face. Arthur shrugged.

"Hey, look, it's _!" One of your best friends hopped up to you, energetic and pumped. "I thought you weren't coming!" She shouted over the music.

"Sorry, I decided to come," you replied equally loudly

"And why are you-" Her eyes widened as she spotted Arthur. Her eyes followed down to your intertwined hands. She giggled. "I'm sorry for interrupting, you guys have fun!" She skipped off, leaving you and Arthur alone.

"Now she's gonna get the wrong idea, ugh…" You sighed.

Arthur frowned. "Let's go outside to get some food, then." You walked outside, and spotted the food tables, smiling.

"Ah, I was hungry!" you exclaimed, and fast walked towards the snacks.

"What a troublesome girl…" Arthur quickly followed you.

"Why, if it isn't Mister Arthur and Miss _?" You stopped in your tracks and looked back towards a particular person.

"Francis, don't bother us," Arthur growled in his British ways.

"Ohonhonhon~" Francis waltzed up to you. "I thought you could do better, Miss _. I guess zhe rumors were true after all."

You shrugged, unsure of what to say. "Um…"

Arthur stepped in between you and Francis. "It's none of your business, you bloody wanker. So don't bother my...d-date...about it…." He trailed off, blushing.

"Well, we shall have to see, non?" He laughed in his peculair French ways as he walked off.

You smiled guiltily. "Well, that worked out, didn't it?" Arthur, still not facing you, nodded. "Y-yes...it did…"

The song ended, and another one began. Except…

"Ah, it's a slow song," you noted.

Arthur looked towards the gym. "You're right…"

You glanced towards him. "So what are we going to do now?"

He looked at the gym, then at you. "You know…"

Scratching your cheek, you nodded awkwardly. "Guess it can't hurt…"

You headed into the gym, and Arthur followed suit.

"Um..._…" Arthur started.

"Yeah?" You looked over your shoulder at him.

"H-how...do..you slow dance?" He asked, looking down at the floor. "I've never done it before…"

"M-me neither…" You also started looking at the floor, and it suddenly became all awkward. "But...like, I know the fundamentals…"

You slowly reached towards his hands. You gently placed them on top of your shoulders. "Like this…" You put your hands around his waist.

"Ah, okay…" You and him slowly started swaying to the beat.

You suddenly noticed all the people hanging out next to the wall, watching the couples on the floor. They seemed to be especially looking at you. They're pointing, and- wait, they have a camera! Oh my god, are they gonna-

You squeezed your eyes shut, suddenly blushing profusely. Arthur noticed your sudden change in attitude, and spotted the camera. He turned a deep red.

"Okay, do you think it's a good time to start?" He asked quietly.

You nodded. "But after the song. It'll be weird if we just randomly stop, r-right?"

"Y-yes...you're right…" He stopped speaking.

The song ended after a couple more awkward seconds. You broke apart, and covered your face with your hands. _That was so embarassing!_ you thought.

"I'm starting," Arthur warned. Then he said aloud, "You're terrible at dancing.

You straightened up, and put your hands on your hips. "Says the worst of us all."

"Not like you have anything to say about it."

"At least I can dance better than you can sing."

"At least I can sing better than you can live."

"At least I was born smart."

"Who said you were smart-" Arthur stopped abruptly.

"What happened?" you hissed under your breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore." To your surprise, he pressed you against the wall. "I love you."

And then he pressed his lips against yours.

It was an explosion of pure exhilaration. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, not even that camera flash that went off quite a few times during that brief moment. Only the fact that you and Arthur were kissing. To your surprise, you found yourself kissing back as your wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He retreated after a few seconds. "Have a nice night," he said quickly, and started to run off.

"Wait!" you yelled at him. "I love you too!"

He stopped.

"Arthur Kirkland, I love you!" The words kept on flying out of your mouth; you had no control. Yet it felt so natural.

He turned around to face you, blushing. "R-really?"

"Really," you confirmed.

He nodded, trying to soak it in. "Enough, you bloody idiot, you're gonna make me explode."

"I thought that's what I was always good at, huh?" You smiled. "Come on, let's dance."


	9. A Single Step (Japan x Liechtenstein)

A Single Step (Japan x Liechtenstein)

"Big Brother, can I really come with you to visit Japan?" Lili asked her brother in astonishment.

"Yes, if you want to," Vash replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "But if you don't want to, that's-"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" The little nation smiled happily. "When are we going?"

"We're going right now, actually," the older country responded. "We should get going, or we'll be late."

"O-okay!" She nodded. "I'm ready when you are, Brother."

He drove up to the ancient property and parked at the side. "We're here, Lili." The nation opened the door and stepped out.

Lili looked towards the estate in awe. "It's so big," she whispered to herself as she hopped out of the car gracefully.

It was indeed a big abode (this is Japan, after all.) The house was built in a tradition Japanese style, with the tiled roof structured in that way only Japanese houses have. It was built with plywood, and she could almost imagine the sliding doors.

The entire house looked like it was surrounded by a classic garden, and lots of miniature idealized landscapes with sakura trees, long bamboo and zen stones were seen. The girl was excited to see all the marvelous scenary.

"Come on, let's go inside." The big brother motioned towards the entrance, snapping Lily back from her dazed examination of Japan's house. She nodded in response and sarted trailing behind.

_I wonder what Japan's like_, she thought to herself. _I hope he's a nice person. Maybe we could become friends!_

"Wait a second." Vash turned around to face his sister. "Just remember, don't get to close to him. I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"Okay, Brother." She knew he was only worried for her, but she figured that she would probably be fine. "Um...Brother?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of person is the representative of Japan?"

The nation thought about it for a minute. "Mature. And quiet."

"A-ah, okay…" _Now I feel sort of nervous. I hope he doesn't think I'm immature or anything…!_

She was silent all the way to the front door (which was not a very long time, mark my words. She didn't have as much time to think about it as much as she would have liked…)

Vash roughly rapped the door three times. The door opened, and there stood Japan.

"Welcome, Zwingli-san." The ancient country bowed respectfully. "Come in."

"Honda, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Lily Zwingli."

The girl nervously stepped forward. "H-hello, Mister Honda…N-nice to meet you…"

"Konnichiwa, Lili Zwingli-san." He bowed again in her direction.

She could feel her ears going red as she stared at the other._ I guess I'm still nervous…Right?_

The siblings took off their shoes and entered the Japanese household, Kiku leading the way.

He offered them tea once they sat down, and they both accepted gratefully. Lili took a sip of her tea. _This is interesting...I think I like it!_

The host set down his cup onto the table lightly. "Zwingli-san, here are the papers you requested," and handed over a large stack of papers to Vash.

Vash nodded. "Could you both leave for a few mintues? I need to look over these alone."

He nodded. "Let us leave, Lili-san." He opened the door for her, and they both stepped outside the living room.

It was a bit awkward for Lili. She had just met this man, and now they were in a different room with him, alone. She gulped at the thought of it.

"I'd like to know you a bit better, Lili-san. Do you mind?" He smiled welcomingly. "We can sit in the sitting room."

She nodded. "I don't mind at all." They walked to the sitting room together, and Lili took a seat on one of the cushions, while the older nation sat on a cushion adjacent to hers.

"Is there anything you would like to start with, Lili-san?" He asked kindly.

"Um…" Now was the chance to ask that question! "Anime."

Kiku looked at her in surprise. "Do you watch it as well?"

She nodded. "I am quite fond of it, although Brother doesn't really approve."

"Which ones do you watch?"

She racked her brain. "Uh...I just watch a little bit, but I think I really like this anime called Sword Art Online...it's really interesting." She looked at him, to make sure she was saying the right things.

"Ah, SAO? That is a very good one." He nodded his approval, and she sighed of relief quietly. "And popular too."

"Yes," she agreed. "I really like the part when Asuna and Kirito find Yui in the forest."

"Which part is that again?"

"Um...when they're m-married…" She blushed a bit. _What's wrong with me?_

"Ah, that part. You're right." He nodded. "I liked that part too. It was very interesting. Do you like the pairing Asuna x Kirito?"

"Um, not r-really…" she replied nervously. "I didn't really like Asuna as a character, so…"

"Me neither." Another sigh of relief from Lili. "I thought Asuna was a bit too arrogrant. But don't you think it was cute when they got married?"

Cue an awkward silence.

"U-uh...y-yes…" The young nation was sure her face was as red as a tomato._ What's happening? Why am I so nervous?_

"Yes, it seems-"

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE?!" Vash yelled as he slammed the sliding door open.

"B-big Brother…!" Lili looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Well…" The European country looked at Kiku. "At least you made a good choice. I'll have to accept it for now. But you have to let me plan the wedding!"

"Z-zwingli-san, I think you've got it w-wrong…" Kiku was also blushing profusely. "We were talking about Sword Art Online…"

"...and the characters in it get married!" Lili stammered, embarrased.

"...oh."


	10. Insecure (USUK)

"Hey look! It's that nerdy homo!"

Alfred's ragged voice struck unconditional fear into Arthur's heart. The adolescent turned away and as he did every time it happened, started running away as quickly as he could.

But it was never quick enough.

He ran down a two flights of stairs, hoping that the hoodlums would trip on them and jumped onto the first floor and started sprinting towards his destination. Reaching the men's bathroom, he sprinted in and locked himself into one of the stalls, hiding himself. The other quickly followed, storming into the restroom, now joined by his petty buddies.

"Artie, come out, come out, wherever you are~!" the ringleader teased playfully. Grinning maliciously, he approached the only locked stall. "You know, the bathroom's empty. Isn't that right?"

Arthur bit his lip at the sound of his approaching voice and he backed up into the wall.

The door rattled dangerously. Again and again. Again and again. Again and again.

He looked down and noticed that his legs were shaking. Raising his hand up to eye level, Arthur saw that it was trembling as well. His entire body was.

He sinked into the floor, his knees finally giving way, and he scrunched up into a small body. His hands pressed against his ears as though he was trying to block out an unwelcome out-of-tune song.

_Haha, the gay nerd's walking over there!_

_Let's push him into the pool!_

_Looks like he can't swim, that loser!_

_No wonder he's gay. He's like one of those flimsy anorexic girls!_

The bullies smashed the door one last time. It sprung open and fell off its hinges, crashing down to the ground with a bang.

"Hehe, fancy seeing you here…" Alfred smirked, his glasses glimmering from the sunlight streaming in from the filthy window. And in a split second, he had Arthur up against the wall, pushing him back with one hand on his right wrist and another on his left shoulder.

He didn't look into his eyes. He refused to look, refused to give in, refused to be deemed powerless once again, refused to be that 'little homo'. But just doing that wouldn't stop Alfred.

The bully licked his chops carefully. "Let's see, what shall we do…" He smiled malevolently. "Why don't you empty your pockets out first? We can decide what to do from then on, eh?"

He released Arthur temporarily.

The victim slowly reached into his two pockets and gave it to the other carefully.

Alfred slowly mulled over his misgained treasures. "Let's see...an old black Sharpie, some rusty coins-ohh? What's this?" He carelessly pulled something sticking out of the bottom of the pile, spilling the other things onto the floors, making a loud echoing cling. "The student handbook, huh...You're still actually carrying this shit around with you?" He seized it and shredded it mercilessly, letting the pieces slip through his fingers and onto the floor, joining its counterparts as it floated to the ground.

Arthur refused to react to it. He could always get a new one from the Main Office anyway, although they may question it as it was the umpteenth time he had asked for one.

The rebel glared at Arthur's nonexistant reaction. "Do something, goddamnit!" and he shoved him into the wall with his full strength, using both arms.

He slammed against the wall and slid down slowly, but still refused to speak up. Alfred's foot prodded him in the stomach suddenly, and it was very painful. He curled up into a ball onto the floor.

Soon, the others had surrounded him and began kicking him. Namely, beating him up. The perpetrator smiled widely with malice and had picked up the Sharpie on the floor he had dropped earlier. "Hmm,what should I write...I know!" He popped off the cap briskly and scrawled something onto Arthur's forehead. "Heh. It befits you. You should wear it more often."

_Just let it end already…_

The wind was terribly cold, and Arthur shivered as he tried to wrap his hand knitted red scarf around his neck more tightly. Briskly walking, he spotted his destination by its sign: Lycee Francais Charles de Gaulle. He double checked the location by looking at his new-fangled cellphone for the message the math club president had sent him ("Go find out more about their school's math team! We're competing against them soon in the Math Olympiad, so you should go spy on them, like now!").

Arthur glanced up at the flashy building they called a school and sighed. _I hope I don't run into any trouble…_

Entering through the front doors carefully, he took off his coat and scarf, and put them in his duffel bag. The entire school had state-of-the-art heaters, so he shouldn't need them anytime soon.

He easily blended into the crowd, having put on a uniform before he went there. Spotting a directory, he shuffled towards it and examined its contents. _I hope I can find their club room or something…_

"Ah! You!" Arthur twisted around violently, having been surprised by the suden voice, and faced the speaker.

"U-umm...yes?"

The stranger smiled kindly at him. "You seem to be lost, non? May I help you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Arthur smiled at the stranger. "Do you happen to know where the Math Olympian clubroom is located?"

"Ah, I'm going there right now. You wanna come with me?"

"That would be helpful."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland. And you?"

"Francis Bonnefoy, at your service."

After looking at the club room, which to Arthur's dismay, was empty, the pair decided to go out for some coffee instead.

Arthur, who was fuming on the inside because of wasted activity, refused to break the icy silence that had gathered between them as they got their orders and sat down at an isolated empty table. However, Francis ended up breaking it, anyway.

"So do you want to tell me how you got those bruises?"

Arthur stared at him, dumbfounded. "I-I don't have any-"

"It's okay, I know these things. So you wanna tell me?"

"...h-how did you know?"

Francis grinned. "I can just see it in your eyes."

The Brit sighed. "Well, I guess it's a bit complicated…"

"Ohonhon~ I love challenges." The other thought for a moment. "Let's see...I bet you're bullied." Arthur didn't reply, and instead drank at his coffee like it was the last thing in the world, burning his tongue.

"Ah, and you have that familiar aura….you must be gay too?"

He choked on his coffee, and set it down hurriedly. "You're gay?"

"Pretty much~!" (A/N: Yes, I know France is bi.)

"So what kind of person is bullying you?"

"Um...well, he's a guy…"

"Continue."

"He's one of those bloody annoying guys that act all childish and heroic. You know, the ones that are always being patriotic like they're going to do something big in their army and become a national hero. It seems pretty unrealistic, I know, but it's true."

"I see."

"When everyone is gone, he has these lackeys and they like playing this game called 'hunt the homos' and it always ends up with me as the target…" He fell silent and stared into his now-empty coffee cup.

"Hm...I think I may have an idea! What do you think about this…?"

Francis' voice echoed in his head (Isn't it just genius, non?) as Arthur waited for the locker rooms to empty, until Alfred was the only one left. (He always changes the slowest.)

He took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Hey."

"Girls' locker room next door, by the way."

Arthur summoned up all his courage and yelled, "What is your bloody problem?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to take a peek at my stick?"

"You know…" Arthur paused for a moment. "I think you're confused."

"Speak English, ladyboy." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"It's okay to be gay. Did you know?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Haha. Okay. Joke's over."

"Do not push me, Artie."

"You going to hit me? Do it!"

"Okay, maybe I will!"

"It won't change how I am. Or you are, for a matter of fact. You can't hide it anymore."

Alfred shook his fist at Arthur, took shocked for words. "You…!"

"Yeah?"

And all of a sudden, Alfred's lips pressed against Arthur's.

_Wh-what?!_

It was only for a second, and Alfred backed off.

"What the hell did I just do?!" And in his angry bewilderement, fist connected with stomach.

And then everything went black.

**Arthur was walking home when he heard someone say, "Haha, the gay nerd's walking over there!"**

**He was about to run when he was suddenly stopped from behind by two hands around his waist.**

**"Haha, we got 'im!" One of the lackeys reported, laughing.**

**_Ack, it's them again…_**** Arthur went slack. No use in trying anymore.**

**"Looks like Artie ain't around either~" the other replied, grinning. "Let's do something fun today, eh?"**

**"Let's push him into the pool!"**

**He started to panic, and flailed around uselessly. He couldn't swim, not even a bit.**

**"It looks like this guy's worried~!"**

**And they shoved him into the pool.**

**"Looks like he can't swim, that loser!"**

**"No wonder he's gay. He's like one of those flimsy anorexic girls!"**

**That's all he heard as he tried to stay afloat, to no avail. He splashed around meaninglessly, and started to really panic. How long could he survive?**

**His arms and legs gave way, and he started to sink.**

**Oh well. It wasn't that bad, dying. At least it would take him away from all the suffering.**

**But suddenly, he subconsciously felt another presence near him. The other scooped him up and brought him to the surface.**

**Arthur looked at his savior. He couldn't recognize him since he couldn't see well at that moment. But to him, he was his hero.**

"Yes...I was the one who saved you…" Alfred breathed into his ear, as Arthur dreamed on.


	11. The D Club (Italy x Reader)

_That's what they called themselves - the D Club._

_ What did they D stand for? I figured it out a while after they formated that. Ditch. And who were they ditching? Well, me._

_ They were my friends, those four. Up until about 4th grade, where they made that club and just. left. That's right, just up and left me in the dust. (or snow, since it was in the winter.)_

_ I never really understood why they did that. But I guess maybe there wasn't anything to understand. Except the part where they started bullying me._

_ It was simple things at first: hair pulling, tripping, and other pranks of the sort. But it developed into a full-out war, where they were the Axis and I was the Allies, only they were winning instead of me._

_ And that's how it was, how it always was. Even after the accident they caused._

"Ve~, nice to meet you everyone! My name is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli. My favourite food is pasta!"

Feliciano introduced himself to the class as a new transfer student. You ignored him, like you ignore everything else that goes on in class. It's not like it matters anyway. Nothing matters. Because if something did matter once in your life, then the D Club would've destroyed it already.

He was sent to sit in the empty seat next to you. You promptly ignored him, like you did to everyone. But instead, he smiled at you. "Ciao~!"

Hoping that you could pretend that you weren't listening to him, you continued to stare into space, not even bothering to acknowledge him. You could see him frown out of the corner of your eye, then said the same thing, except louder.

You blinked, but no responses came out of your mouth.

One of the members of the D Club tapped Feli's shoulder and whispered, "Don't mind her. She's just really weird~!" She giggled. "Why don't you hang out with us instead?"

"Ah, no, it's fine~!" Feli smiled at her before turning back to you. "Ciao?"

You stared down at the binder in front of you, and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Clicking the back a few times to make sure you had led, you starting writing something. Feli noticed, and craned his neck to see what you were writing.

**Sorry. I'm mute.**

You folded it in half and slipped it onto his desk indiscretely, still not daring to even glance at him. He opened it and read it thoroughly Nodding, he scribbled something and handed it back to you.

**That's okay! You can still be my friend! So will you look at me, at least?**

You were expecting a show of fake sympathy, or maybe hatred and annoyance. But instead, he smiled at you.

Lifting your eyes from the paper, you slowly turned your head to face his carefree, smiling face. "I'm glad you want to be my friend, ve~" he whispered quietly, so only you could hear. "I want you to-"

"Vargas! (your l/n)! Stop chit-chatting in class!" The teacher demanded, glaring down at you two harshly.

"Yes Teacher!" Feli chirped singsongedly, and returned to his usual classroom etiquette of resting his head on his folded arms.

You started paying attention in class, when the note popped up onto your desk again. Opening it, you saw a new note.

** By the way, what's your name?**

You wrote down your response carefully.

**(y/n).**

"Continuing from where we left off…~" Feli approached you from behind and glomped you unexpectedly, you almost fell over.

"Ah, sorry!" He immediately let you go after he saw how you reacted. You replied simply with a small nod. Feli continued. "Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to my brother, Lovino~!"

You turned around to face your newly-met aquaintance, and tilted your head in confusion. Feli picked the signal up. "He should be around here somwhere...come on, let's go find him together~!" He just suddenly reached out and grabbed your spare hand, and you automatically blushed.

All the time Feli was dragging you around, calling for Lovino, you couldn't concentrate on your own thoughts at all. Instead, you were blindly staring at your intertwined hands the entire time, much to your own embarrasement. After all, you had never held hands with a boy before, ever. Of course you were nervous, you told yourself over and over, but you still couldn't stop staring.

"Ah, there you are, Brother!" He waved towards the back of a medium-height, brown-haired guy, and he turned around. "What?" He almost seemed like he was growling, menace on his face. "I'm busy, can't you tell?"

"Busy doing what?"

"Hiding myself in the crowd, obviously!" He frowned in disapproval. "And when you're around, I stand out too much! So make it quick, brother."

"Okay~!" Shoving you in front of him, he smiled. "I wanted you to meet her~!"

You looked down at the floor. Doesn't the floor look amazingly shiny today? And those speck of dusts over there are just stunning. And-

"So what's your name, stranger?" He inquired, staring at you with irritation. "I'm Lovino Vargas."

You took out a piece of paper, the one you had used serveral times for introductions (so you wouldn't have to write it all again) and showed it to him.

**My name is (y/n). Nice to meet you.**

Lovino looked confused, so Feli stepped up. "(y/n) is mute, so she can't talk."

"Oh, so that's why." He puffed up confidently. "B-but of course, I already knew that."

"You did~? Wow, Brother, you're so smart!"

You used that distraction to take flight, going to your next class as quickly as possible.

It was lunchtime, and you immediately headed towards your impromptu lunch spot, behind a pine tree you saw that morning. You had to change your lunch spot everyday, just in case the D Club managed to figure out where you were eating lunch.

Grabbing a quick snack from the vending machine as you slid a few coins in, you reached your new lunch spot and sat down, eating a sandwich.

However, it seemed that someone else discovered you first.

"(y/n)~~!" Feli popped out of nowhere, which surprised you to the extent that you nearly dropped your precious lunch.

You nodded your hello, and continued eating like nothing had happened.

He frowned, squatting down beside you. "Hey, don't you have any-a friends?" You shook your head in response, seemingly uncaring.

"Eh? Why-a not?" You just shrugged your shoulders.

"Hm…" He fell down into the grass and layed on his back, feeling the breeze of the afternoon wind. "How do you talk, if you don't have any paper or pencil?"

"Like this."

"Ehhh?!" Feli instantly sat up, staring at you with some interest.

You nodded and pointed at the new-fangled laptop on your lap. "I recently developed a program that enables it to speak while I am typing," you typed.

"Wow, you must be really smart, (y/n!)" He grinned cheerfully at you. "So why haven't you-a used it before now?"

"I finished it yesterday." You paused for a moment, before continuing. "Plus, I didn't want anyone to find out about it yet."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Yet?"

You nodded blankly. "I didn't want them to find out. They might have destroyed it."

A frown slowly spread across his face as he watched you thoughtfully. "Who's 'they'?"

Realization suddenly struck you, and you snapped the lid shut and stuffed it into your backpack. Rising to your feet, you slung your backpack over your shoulder in a hurry.

"Eh? Where are you-a going?" Feli stood up with you, hands on his hips.

A dark shadow crossed your face as you refused to look at him, walking away.

"Are you ignoring me, (y/n)?" All of a sudden, he grabbed your arm, and you stopped in your tracks, still staring at the ground. "I thought we were friends..."

It all happened so fast. You struck his hand that was keeping you back, and glared at him angrily before strutting away. Feli stood there, shocked.

Later, you facepalmed yourself.

The next day during class, he didn't speak to you at all. Even when Romano started asking questions about what happened ("Not that I care or anything!") he still stayed silent.

When you were walking in the hallway, you spotted him talking to the girls in the D Club. Instantly, it was of a depressing sight to you, and you were a bit disappointed that he succumbed to their charms. In a sense, maybe even a little bit sad, because he was really nice and everything...and maybe you were hoping for more…?

You kept the note you and he wrote to each other in your lapto, slipped onto the keyboard for safekeeping, to remind you of how you lost a precious friend.

After school, he still hadn't talked to you yet. Trudging in the hallway gradually, you bumped into something, and glanced up.

It was the D Club.

You had been so distracted by the onslaught of events that you forgot that they went '(y/n) hunting' everyday after school.

You sure did regret it now.

"Hello (y/n)!" one of them chirped cheerfully. "How have you been this fine day?"

You ignored her as usual, and kept on shuffling through the hallway.

"Bitch. I was talking to you." She grabbed both your arms and locked them behind you, tearing off your backpack.

You stared at her in the bravest fashion you could, unable to say anything back.

"How bout we rip up her homework this time?" one of them suggested unmercifully, already lifting it up and unzipping it, letting the contents fall to the ground.

Shocked by the sudden turn of events, you struggled hopelessly against her strong hands bounding your arms to your back. It was futile.

"There must be something important!" one of the girls noted, and picked up the almost-empty backpack.

So close.

She ripped open the compartment that held your laptop, and you kicked the person holding you hostage. She finally let go with a yelp and you dove for your backpack, retrieving it quickly.

Sadly, you couldn't leave. They had dumped everything else onto the floor, and were stepping on it with atrocity. Grinning and giggling amongst themselves, they backed you up into a row of lockers.

"Not so brave now, eh?" they mocked. "Come on, nerd. Let's see what you got that's so precious." They tried to grab it from you, but you hid it behind you, refusing to let them even touch it.

Finally, they managed to wrestle it out of your hands through a brutal battle of girl fighting. Opening the pocket, you could only watch in defeat as they opened your laptop and found the note.

"..." They read it, and the ringleader smiled. "Let me tell you something. I think I like him. I'll make him my boyfriend, toy around with him for a bit, and ditch him. Doesn't that sound nice?"

She took the note into her hands. "I don't approve of my future boyfriend chatting with some bitch like you, so I think I'll have to rip this up. Sorry, sweetie."

You desperately tried to reach for it, but it was too late. She quickly tore it into shreds with her sharp pink nails, grinning while she did it.

Then they proceeded to the laptop. It was a birthday gift from your late father, who had died a year ago. You treasured it, and it was about to be broken right before your eyes.

"ITALIAN ARMY COMING THROUGH!"

They all turned at the sound, including you. You were pretty sure you recognized that voice. It was-

"Feliciano~!" The leader ran up to him and tried to hug him, but he pushed her off.

"Uh-uh. I heard you were bullying poor (y/n). Don't you know it's unfair, one against so many?"

You stated in shock at your ex-friend, standing up for you like he actually cared about you. Tears formed in your eyes without falling as you witnessed Feli talk back to the D Club, something you could never do. The talking and the talking back part, of course.

The main girl grimaced in pain, as though she had suffered a harsh blow. "Fine. I guess I get it." She swayed her hair to one side, continuing harshly. "You've got a cute face, but maybe but bitches like her suit you better?" Grinning evilly, she sashayed back to her companions.

You stood up steadily, and looked at your friend with glazed eyes, touched.

Then a smashing sound echoed through the hallway. Quickly turning to the sound, you saw your precious laptop, smashed to bits by her foot.

The tears had already built up before, and they quickly started silently rolling down your face as you saw the bits and pieces of your father's last gift to you.

"Hey!" Feli was shouting at them, but they had already ran away, their perfume scent left in traces.

He turned to you. Hugging your knees, you were crouching next to the row of lockers, crying in silence by yourself.

Feli bit his lip, looking unsure of what to do. "That's Brother's locker, you know. He's gonna get mad if you get it wet~" he joked, but it faded away in. the eerie silence of the hallways.

"I'm sorry." He crouched down next to you, and enwrapped you in a tight hug. "You can cry in my shoulder if it makes you feel better~!"

You looked up to him, and tried to wipe the tear lines from your face. "That's what friends are for, right?" He smiled at you cheerfully, and you couldn't help it; you managed a weak smile back.

Feli was surprised when he didn't see you the next day at school. When class was over, he approached the teacher. "Teacher, where's (y/n)? Is she sick?"

"She sent me an email saying that she was going to have a surgery today." The teacher straightened the papers on his desk. "Did you need something from her?"

But he was already gone when he said that.

He reached the hospital at record speed, as though he were being chased by the British army. Checking the list of patients with the person at the front desk, he saw your name and the time of the surgery; it had started five minutes ago.

Sitting down in a spare chair in the waiting room, he sat down with his head low, nervous as an Italian could be. Having spare time and nothing to do while waiting, he checked his phone. There was an email. As he clicked the Mail app, he saw. It was from you. Opening it, Feli read it slowly to himself.

_Dear Mister Feliciano Vargas,_

_ When you read this, I will probably already be dead._

_ I am foregoing an operation that may cure my muteness. I haven't been able to be brave enough to take this risk, as the sucess rate is only 1 out of 5, but you gave me that courage._

_ I don't want to be a burden on you anymore. You probably think you have to talk for me, but that's okay. I will get my own voice, whether it be here or in the afterlife._

_ Thank you so much for being my friend. It was a pleasure._

_ Good bye._

_ Sincerely,_

_ (y/n)_

_ P.S. This may sound a bit strange, but I feel a stirring in my heart whenever I imagine you in my mind. I think it was something called love, but I'm not sure._

Feli gawked at the screen long after he finished reading the message. He wasn't sure how to respond, being the childish person he was, but he could understand it in plain terms: you loved him. And that's not all. He knows it now, he loved you too.

But he wasn't sure what to do now. With the possibilty of you dying, his first love would not come to fruition, and his heart would be broken beyond repair.

So all Feli could do was to wait.

The surgery failed.


End file.
